Lost In You
by bimbembom
Summary: The only way to prove you love him is to let him go and let dream just end as a dream without a happy ending.


Lost In You

Ki Bum - Donghae

Drama - Romance

Screenplay

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : I only have the storyline

Summary : The only way to prove you love him is to let him go and let dream just end as a dream without a happy ending.

-…-

"Tidak baik berdiri di luar saat malam, Hae _hyung_…"

Suara itu?

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suaranya.

Aku mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengaranku, berharap apa yang aku dengar tadi bukanlah suara semu.

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mataku menangkap sosok tampannya di depan pintu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan _killer_ _smile_ yang mampu meluluhkanku.

Ia. Kekasihku. Orang yang ku butuhkan malam ini.

Kim Ki Bum.

_Namja_ itu menghambur padaku, merengkuh tubuhku dan menyebarkan ciuman di sekitar wajahku.

Bibirnya memagutku halus, mengecap rasa kopi yang tertinggal di bibirku. Lidahnya mengabsen permukaan tubuhku, mendeteksi apakah kesetiaan itu masih pada tempatnya.

Ia tersenyum padaku, melukiskan rona merah pada kedua pipiku.

"_I miss you_, Hae _hyung_,"

Alih-alih menanggapinya, aku malah memeluk lehernya dan mempersempit jarak di antara kita berdua.

Haruskah aku menghentikannya?

Indra penciumku dapat menyesap aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aroma yang selama ini dengan diam-diam kucari di setiap sudut ruangan. Aku menghirupnya seakan aroma itu adalah narkoba yang memabukkan di setiap partikel atomik nya.

Karena aku tahu…

Aroma itu akan hilang…

Menguar bersama harapan…

Ia menatap pada sekitar, menikmati udara dingin Seoul di penghujung bulan November.

"Anginnya semakin kencang, _hyung_." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Oh, entahlah. Aku telalu merindukanmu.

Aku tak perduli dengan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh kita berdua. Bahkan, aku tak perduli dengan cangkir kopi yang kini telah jatuh bersatu dengan lantai.

Ki Bum melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhanku dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, menyadari ada yang berbeda dariku.

Sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?"

"Berada di luar pada musim dingin, kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, huh?"

Ia mengecup bibirku sekali lagi, melukiskan rona merah di kedua pipiku.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan kejujuran ketika bibirnya mengapit lidahku?

"Malam ini terlalu indah untuk diabaikan, Bummie _ah_,"

Dusta…

Satu lagi dusta…

Ki Bum kembali mengecup permukaan kulitku.

_Skak_ _mat_.

Ia sudah menyerang titik sensitifku. Membuatku lemah akannya.

"Hanya dirimu yang terindah di mataku, Hae _hyung_."

Aku tersenyum. Kedua mataku menatap memelas padanya, memohon sedikit simpati darinya.

Ia benar-benar membunuhku…

"Masuklah ke dalam, _hyung_… Aku tak mau kau sakit."

_Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai permukaan kulitku.

Aku menggerakkan badanku menjauh.

Aku tak bisa…

Menahan sakitnya…

Tak sempat aku menutup pikiranku saat ia kembali menyentuhkan bibir merah itu padaku dan merayu tiap bagiannya untuk ikut berdansa di dalam tarian yang indah.

Oh Tuhan…

Bisakah kita lupakan semuanya?

-LIY-

Aku menenggelamkan sebagian badanku ke dalam _bath_ _up_, membiarkannya basah oleh air hangat yang nyaman.

Di tanganku terbalur gelembung-gelembung sabun yang wangi. Membuatku semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari peraduan.

Tok… Tok…. Tok…

Aku otomatis menolehkan kepalaku menuju pintu kamar mandi. Di sana terbias sosok yang akrab di mataku.

Kekasihku, Ki Bum.

"_Hyung_….."

"perlukah ku temani?" Ucapnya dari balik pintu.

Ugh! Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku, berharap rona merah di pipiku akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"A-a-_aniya_, Bummie _ah_."

Bodoh…

Kau menghancurkan rencana yang sudah kubuat matang-matang hanya dengan pesonamu.

Apakah kau memang tahu bahwa aku tak mampu mengatakan semuanya?

Cklik!

Aku sukses menenggelamkan tubuhku saat Ki Bum memasuki kamar mandi dan menyungingkan _killer_ _smile_ favoritnya.

"Lain kali kau harus mengunci pintunya, _hyung_."

Ia tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju _bath_ _up. _Entah apa yang ku rasakan, tapi tubuhku bereaksi keras ketika langkahnya semakin mendekatiku.

Penampilannya malam ini sungguh membuatku tak mampu bernafas. Ia hanya menggunakan jeans tanpa atasan. Rambutnya pun dibiarkan berantakan untuk menambah kesan liarnya.

Aku menelan ludah ketika ku lihat otot kecoklatan miliknya yang terbentuk indah, aku tak mampu menahan diri, aku harus menyentuhnya!

Kekasih tampanku itu tertawa melihat reaksi tubuhku atas dirinya.

"Rileks, _hyung_. Aku kemari untuk membawa _wine_ favorit kita, merayakan kepulanganku, kurasa?"

Aku mengangguk ragu, alkohol selalu berdampak buruk padaku. Maksudku, ia tak perlu membuatku mabuk untuk bercinta dengannya, bukan?

Bercinta memang tidak ada dalam kamusku malam ini,

Tetapi dusta tercetak lebar di dalamnya.

Ki Bum mengulurkan gelas _wine_ padaku, sementara ia telah menegak habis miliknya.

Aku hanya terdiam, berpura-pura tidak melihat uluran tangannya.

"Kau tak mau, _hyung_?"

Aku tetap terdiam, menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum menarik uluran tangannya dan meminum _wine_ yang tadi ia ulurkan padaku.

Dugaanku bahwa ia telah menyerah ternyata salah, Ki Bum malah menarik tubuhku mendekat dan mencumbuku liar. Bibirnya memagutku erat, membuat tetes-tetes _wine_ masuk ke mulutku. Lidahnya mengikatku kuat, membuat pagutannya semakin panas dan menekan tubuhku.

Rentetan serangannya membuat tubuhku otomatis mengeluarkan reaksi yang mengganggu. Darahku mulai mengumpul di satu bagian yang mulai membesar. Aku setengah mencoba untuk melindungi bagian itu agar tidak terlihat olehnya, yang tentunya tak mungkin untuk dilakukan secara sempurna.

Dia memulai infasi pada bagian-bagian tersensitif tubuhku. Membuatku secara tak sadar mengerang, menyebut namanya dalam bisikan kenikmatan.

_Namja_ itu melangkah masuk ke dalam _bath_ _up_, membuatku semakin tak kuat. Tubuhnya menindihku untuk tetap diam, membuatnya semakin leluasa menikmati ragaku.

Ia menggodaku dengan menggesekkan permukaan _jeans_ nya pada pusat panas tubuhku.

"B-Bummie.."

Ki Bum menempelkan bibirnya pada telingaku. Lidah dan bibirnya mengulum bagian-bagian telingaku, membuat eranganku semakin keras.

"Nikmatilah, _hyung_…."

Aku mengangguk menutup mataku. Mencoba menikmati segala impuls yang diberikannya padaku, membuatku lemah akan dirinya. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku akan selalu kalah oleh pesonanya. Ia terlalu mempesona untuk dibandingkan denganku.

Aku kalah…

Aku masuk dalam permainan ini…

Jemarinya bergerak untuk menanggalkan _jeans_ yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, membebaskan siksaan pada panas tubuhnya yang menunggu untuk dilepaskan.

"B-B-UMMIE.."

Aku berteriak menyebut namanya ketika impuls yang diberikannya semakin kuat. Sebagian tubuhnya mencoba untuk bersatu denganku, menciptakan harmonisasi yang selalu ku nikmati.

"_Mian_, _hyung_… Sakitnya tak akan lama.. kumohon…"

Jemarinya mengelus rambutku menuh kasih sayang, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa sakit yang tercipta. Puluhan kecupan ia hantarkan di sekitar wajah dan leherku, menumpuk tanda kepemilikannya atas diriku. Membuaiku dalam kenikmatan. Membuatku nyaman atas pergerakan yang ia lakukan padaku.

Tubuhnya telah benar-benar menyatu denganku, pusat tubuhnya dengan pas melengkapi kekosongan tubuhku. Mataku menutup merasakan pergerakannya dalam badanku.

"_Saranghae_, Kim Donghae." Bisiknya pelan.

Aku terpaku pada wajahnya di atasku, melukiskan senyum palsuku.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Bummie _ah_."

-LIY-

Denting sendok dengan piring memenuhi telingaku.

Ketukan tanganku terhadap meja sayup-sayup terdengar, menemani kebosananku.

Aku menatap pada arlojiku, menunjukkan berapa lama ia terlambat.

15 menit.

"_Annyeong, _Yoonie _ah_. Dimana kau sekarang?"

Alih-alih jawaban dari seberang, sesosok familiar melangkah dengan cepat kearah mejaku, gadis itu akhirnya datang.

"_Annyeong_, _oppa_.. Maaf harus membuatmu menunggu selama ini."

Aku bangkit untuk memeluknya dan mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di sebelahku.

"_Aniya_, Yoonie _ah_.. tak apa-apa,"

Ia tersenyum setelah duduk di sebelah kursiku, membuatku agak jengah dengan tingkahnya.

"Makan?" ucapku seraya mengulurkan daftar menu ke hadapannya.

"Nanti saja, _oppa_. Aku harus menyampaikan kabar gembira untukmu,"

Aku menegakkan badanku, tanda bahwa aku tertarik.

"Aku tak sabar untuk mendengarnya, Yoonie _ah_."

"_Wedding_ _organizer_ pilihan _oppa_, Ki Bum _ssi_ setuju untuk mengurus pernikahan kita." Ucapnya semangat.

Ia menyetujuinya?

Padahal ada sebersit perasaan di hatiku yang mengharapkan ia menolak. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah cara terkejam untuk membuatnya tahu.

Mengetahui dusta yang selama ini ku simpan rapi,

Bahwa aku…

Sudah menjadi tunangan dari gadis di sampingku ini.

Kim Yoona.

"_Oppa_,kau tak apa-apa?"

Ia mengulurkan jemarinya padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, menggantikan ekspresi muramku dengan senyum lebar.

"Bukankah itu baik? Lalu kapan kita akan menemuinya?"

"Malam ini."

-LIY-

Aku bergerak gelisah dalam tempat dudukku.

Seharusnya Ki Bum sudah ada di sini dari lima menit yang lalu. Namun kenyataanya sampai saat ini aku tak melihat kehadirannya.

"Oppa… Apa kau yakin dia orang yang professional?"

"Dalam pertemuan pertamanya saja ia sudah terlambat." Ucap Yoona tak sabar.

Aku menatap tajam pada tunanganku.

Berani sekali ia bilang Ki Bum orang yang tidak professional.

"Mungkin ia sedang terjebak macet?"Jawabku asal.

Gadis di sampingku ini mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah itu dia, _oppa_?"

Yoona menunjuk pada satu arah, dimana ia, Ki Bum, melangkah dengan pasti menuju meja kami.

Aku menunduk, mencoba menyamarkan wajahku dari pandangannya.

"Kim Yoona _ssi_?"

"Kim Ki Bum, _imnida_." Ucap Ki Bum pada tunanganku.

Tunanganku menjabat tangan Ki Bum dan tersenyum.

"Senang melihatmu, Ki Bum _ssi_,"

"Biarkan aku mengenalkanmu pada tunanganku."

Yoona mengamit lenganku, membuatku dengan enggan mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap padanya.

Dalam sepersekian detik aku dapat melihat perubahan mimik wajahnya.

Terkejut.

Sedih.

Dan…

Kecewa?

"_Hyung_?" ia menatapku tidak percaya.

Yoona menatapku dan Ki Bum secara bergantian, tampak bingung.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Yoona mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah…. Jadi ini alasan _oppa_ memilih Ki Bum _ssi_ sebagai _wedding_ _organizer_ kita?"

Ia bertanya padaku, membuat Ki Bum menatap tajam padaku.

"Jadi kau yang meminta kehadiranku, Hae _hyung_?"

Sebelum aku sanggup mengutarakan sepatah katapun, Ki Bum dengan sempurna mematikan perasaannya dan memasang topeng dinginnya.

"Ah, Yoona _ssi_. Saya dan tunangan anda adalah teman yang _sangat_ dekat." Ucapnya pada Yoona.

Ia merangkul pundakku, membuatku semakin merasa asing.

"Benar begitu, _hyung_?" Ucapnya disertai senyum palsunya.

Aku mengangguk, tanda behwa aku setuju dengan ucapannya.

"_Ne_, Aku dan Ki Bum adalah teman dekat."

-LIY-

Makan malam tadi adalah hal terburuk yang pernah aku rencanakan.

Aku menyesali keputusanku yang tiba-tiba.

Mengapa aku tidak mengajaknya bicara?

Paling tidak ia akan jauh lebih mengerti dibandingkan hari ini.

Ah, tetapi, bukankah aku sudah merencanakan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Ki Bum malam itu?

Dan, bukankah itu kesalahannya sendiri yang membuatku menunda untuk membuka segalanya?

Aku mendecih. Sungguh munafik. Bukankah aku yang memulai segalanya lebih dulu?

Berdusta dan menyianyiakannya?

3 tahun bukan waktu yang lama untuk mengurai dusta di antara kita.

Tetapi…

Kita memang tidak bisa bersatu, bukan?

Diririt!

Aku merasakan getar di saku jasku, tanda sebuah pesan masuk ke telepon genggamku.

Aku meraihnya dan membaca nama yang tertera di _home screen_.

"Bummie?"

-…-

_From : Bummie_

_Kuharap kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk apa yang terjadi, hyung._

_Temui aku besok siang di apartment._

-LYI-

Aku mengetuk pintu _apartment_ miliknya dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat besar.

Pemikiranku malam tadi kembali berputar.

Apa yang akan terjadi denganku?

Bagaimana dengan Ki Bum?

Haruskah ku batalkan semuanya?

Dan yang paling penting,

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kami?

Pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku.

Di hadapanku telah muncul Ki Bum dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Samar-samar aku dapat mencium perpaduan _Wine_ dengan rokok di badannya.

"Masuklah."

Aku mengikutinya memasuki bagian dalam dari _apartment_.

Di dalam sini, keadaan tidak jauh lebih baik. Di sekitar ruang tamu tergeletak botol kosong _wine_ dan tebaran abu rokok.

Aku menyesal, benar-benar menyesal telah membuatnya menjadi sekacau ini.

"A-a-ku menyesal, Bummie."

Ia berbalik menatapku dan melayangkan genggaman tangannya pada rahangku, melontarkan pukulan pertama yang pernah ia berikan padaku. Aku bergeming diam tak berkutik. Karena aku tahu, aku pantas menerimanya.

"BAJINGAN!" Ia berteriak seraya mendorong tubuhku.

Aku mendapati diriku telah tersungkur di tembok, terhimpit oleh tubuhnya dan kemarahannya.

"M-_mian_.." Bisik ku.

Ia melontarkan segenggam pukulannya lagi untukku, kali ini menyerang perutku. Dan aku? Tetap bergeming.

"KAU PIKIR MAAF BISA MENGHAPUS SAKIT HATIKU, HAH?"

Aku menatap matanya yang kini memancarkan sakit yang mendalam. Dan rasa ini, jauh lebih menyedihkan dari air mata.

"KAU BODOH!" ia membentakku.

Genggeman ketiga ia lemparkan untuk dinding yang menghimpit tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Aku meneteskan air mataku, melepaskan beban yang ku tahan sedari tadi.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Bummie.." aku berbisik padanya.

Aku memeluk lehernya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Menenangkan pikirannya yang lelah olehku dan membuatnya sadar bahwa kini aku nyata.

Ia kembali mendorongku ke dinding, menghimpit tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Ia memagut kasar bibirku, menekan segala perlawananku akannya. Lidahnya menginfasi tiap bagian mulutku, mengabsen tiap gigiku seakan sebuah pagutan tak pernah cukup.

Aku meneteskan air mataku lagi, membuat haru semakin membiru. Membuat es yang beku mulai mencair.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, _hyung_?"

Tubuhku membeku saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Di wajahnya terlukis harapan yang pasti akan jawabanku.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya, Bummie."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mengabaikan tetes-tetes air mata yang mengucur semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku, Bummie…"

-LIY-

Entah mengapa aku merasa Ki Bum mulai menjauhiku.

Bahkan untuk urusan pernikahan, ia jauh memilih untuk mempercayai asistennya untuk menggurusiku sementara ia mempersiapkan tunanganku, Yoona, untuk menjadi pengantin yang baik.

Yoona dan Ki Bum tampaknya berteman dengan baik, mereka bahkan sudah mengganti _suffix_ ' _ssi'_ yang biasa ia gunakan dengan Yoona.

Menjelang hari berbahagiaku aku semakin merasa tertekan, aku merindukannya. Aku mengginginkannya. Bukan Yoona.

Aku menatap pada altar di kejauhan. Besok, aku dan Yoona akan mengucap janji setia. Setia dalam suka maupun duka, sekalipun ia yang bersukacita dan aku berduka dalam lubang kesedihan.

Akankah janji itu tetap akan kokoh sekalipun aku berdusta di atasnya?

"Letakkan bunga itu di ujung altar!"

Aku terhenyak saat menangkap sosok Ki Bum dari kejauhan, sibuk dengan salah satu pegawainya.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, mencoba memulai satu langkah lebih dekat pada jawaban atas tanyaku.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ia menatapku dingin, berharap aku akan takut, mungkin?

"Pergilah, Donghae _ssi_. Aku sedang sibuk."

Aku mengedikkan kepalaku ke arah para pegawai di belakang Ki Bum, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk segera meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku membiarkan sunyi di antara kami sementara para pegawai mulai meninggalkan kami.

"Kau sudah tidak sibuk, kurasa?" ucapku menyindirnya.

Ia kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

Melontarkan _death glare_ andalannya.

"Sayangnya.. Aku sibuk dengan kehidupanku, Donghae _ssi_."

Ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dariku.

Aku hanya mampu menangkap siluetnya yang semakin menjauh, menyisakan aku dengan tetes air mata yang menyakitkan.

-LIY-

Tok…Tok…

"Masuklah.."

Jantungku seakan berhenti saat menangkap pantulan sosok Ki Bum yang bersandar di pintu ruang ganti.

"Ki Bummie…" ucapku lirih seraya membalikkan badan.

"Waktu mu tinggal lima menit lagi, semuanya sudah siap, Donghae _ssi_."

"Baiklah…" ucapku sebelum berbalik menghadap cermin.

Kurasakan tangannya menahanku, ia memelukku erat. Sudut bibirnya mengecupku pelan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dalam pagutannya yang nyata aku dapat merasa tetesan air matanya yang jatuh bersamaan dengan cinta yang hilang.

"B-Bummie?"

Ia merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukan yang hangat. Membiarkanku menyesap aroma _vanilla_ dari tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Membiarkanku merasakan cinta yang pernah ada.

Ia mulai melepaskanku dari pelukannya, membuatku berbalik menarik tubuhnya kembali ke pelukanku.

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar saja, Bummie… Kumohon…"

Ia mendorongku pelan, melepaskan tautan tubuh kami.

"K-kuharap kau bisa melupakanku, _hyung_."

Aku hanya bisa terpaku saat ia berbalik meninggalkan aku.

Meninggalkanku dengan air mata yang membanjir dan luka yang terbuka lebar.

Aku….

Dan salahku….

-LIY-

"Dan dengan ini kalian kuresmikan sebagai suami dan istri,"

Suami…

Istri…

Aku dan Yoona…

Bukan aku dan Ki Bum…

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Pasanganku? Pasanganku Ki Bum, bukan gadis asing ini.

Gadis asing ini mendekat padaku sementara tubuhku bergerak di luar kendaliku.

Tanganku memeluk gadis itu.

Bibirku mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Namun air mataku menetes dalam kendaliku.

Aku menangkap sosok Ki Bum, kekasihku.

Atau mungkin mantan kekasihku?

Ia menangis, membuat aku ingin berlari dan mengeringkan air matanya.

"Tuhan yang agung, ampunilah aku yang telah membuatnya tersakiti,"

"Tuhan yang mulia, biarkanlah ia kembali padaku,"

"Buatlah ia menjadi milikku lagi…"

Aku berlutut, merendah di hadapan Tuhan.

Memohon agar ia kembali.

Namun aku tak bisa.

Karena aku lelaki yang diciptakan untuk wanita.

Bukan pria sepertinya.

-End-


End file.
